Just an ordinary sms chat between Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (RP)
by NicoleMikaelson
Summary: This story was a role play in Omegle. I played John Watson and I can tell you I had a huge grin on my face while writing it Please be so nice and leave a comment/ review...enjoy! ;) Nice greetings, Nicole Mikaelson


I´m at Tesco right now. Sherlock, your card isn´t working! The next time you go and do the shopping – JW

_I don't do 'shopping.' SH_

_Just run. SH_

Yeah you rather sit at home doing...whatever you do when I´m not at home! Well sometimes you could get your ass off from the couch and help me. – JW

Run? Am I in danger? – JW

No. I meant grab the shopping and run. You're small. No one will see you, John. SH

I´m not going to steal anything – JW

_Then pay some other way. SH_

I´m coming home. Do you need something? Well something that I can get without money, you know – JW

_Hmm... No. SH_

Fine – JW

Did Lestrade text you? – JW

He called me, you know. A new case, obviously – JW

_No, but I think that's because he found what I said to him offensive. SH_

Oh I thought people around you already learned how to deal with you but as it seems not. – JW

Forget the case. Lestrade said it´s not important and you won´t be interested in it. Have you eat something today yet? – JW

_No, it seems that way. SH_

_Fine. Can't remember. I don't think so. SH_

Not good, meet me at Luigi´s. We´re gonna have dinner – JW

Don´t roll with your eyes ;) – JW

_No, thank you. SH_

Sherlock – JW

_[No reply]_

You don´t leave the flat, you don´t eat, you don´t even have a case...are you sick? Cause this is very untypical for you. – JW

Oh no don´t tell me it´s because of the woman? – JW

_I'm not sick, no. At least, I don't think I am. SH_

Fine. Don´t tell me what´s going on in your head. It´s not like I´m your flatmate...your friend... ah you know forget it. – JW

_Well, I would if I understood myself, John. SH_

_She won't stop texting me. How do I make it stop? SH_

The great Sherlock Holmes is confused. Sherlock, as a doctor I can tell you, you have a heart and as a friend I tell you, you are finally feeling something...maybe love, maybe respect for Irene! Let them be – JW

Answer her messages – JW

But do you really want her to stop? – JW

_Impossible. Absolutely impossible. SH_

_I'm not sure. Not especially, no. SH_

No Sherlock that´s just the point of human being. Accept it – JW

Yes, but I have reliably been informed that I am both a machine and that I have no heart. SH

_Therefore, your theory is wrong. SH_

If you would fall from a high building I swear you won´t survive and for that you are human... – JW

No, nooo...don´t try it! Sherlock, please – JW

What have I just said – JW

_Well then, I'll have to try that some time and prove you wrong, won't I? SH_

_Ha! SH_

_She asked me if I 'like' her? What does that mean? She confuses me. SH_

_Does that mean she's asking if I'm fond of her? Or something /more/ than that? SH_

_Nevermind, I'll just say 'no.' SH_

She asked you if you fancy her and you text no? That´s rude because you think the opposite of her – JW

_Rubbish. SH_

And what I said before about you and the fall...don´t you dare! – JW

Sherlock tell her the truth! Or just answer maybe...- JW

_You think that I should tell her 'maybe?' SH_

Yeah why not. She´ll have something to think about the next day ;) – JW

*days plural – JW

_Fine. I don't understand your smiley faces either, John. SH_

_She asked 'maybe?' SH_

_That's it. I'm not talking to her. SH_

Your acting childish. – JW

_No, she's the one acting childish. Asking me all these stupid questions. SH_

Listen to your not existing heart...what does it tell you? – JW

_It tells me to stop answering her texts. SH_

No it´s not – JW

_Yes, it is. SH_

No, I bet not – JW

I could do that the whole day :D – JW

_Stop that. She asks if I'll go for dinner with her and has informed me that 'saying no_ _is not an option.' SH_

_Does that mean I can't say 'no?' SH_

_Why is this woman so confusing!? SH_

Don´t you thinks she´s a challenge for you? She made you more human since you met her...she´s good for you. Now she´s asking you for a "date"...you out and have fun – JW

_Fine, I'll say 'yes.' SH_

Good boy :) – JW

_Don't patronise me. SH_

_I hate her. SH_

No, you don´t...here we are again :D – JW

Sherlock and Irene sitting on the tree...kiss, kiss, kiss, ki... – JW

_[No reply]_

I´m only kidding – JW

_I hate you as well. SH_

Oh, Sherlock you broke my heart :P – JW

I´m standing in front of 221b. See you upstairs. – JW

_Fine. SH_


End file.
